Her stubbornness and His stupidity
by Belatrix101
Summary: What will happen when Hap takes his chances and tries to seduce Prairie. His prisoner, Her captor.


M rating for language and smut within later chapters. This is my first fanfiction completely out of the head of an obsessed young girl ( I loveeee Jason Isaacs).This is from the Netflix series called The OA, I only own this plot. If you have any ideas or opinions, please comment. I will make sure to reply to you! I'm not making any promises to complete this because I might run out of ideas…so...yeah. I hope you will enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it. If you know anyone who might like this, please share. I apologise in advance for any grammar/punctuation errors so if you see something not quite right then please do tell me.

Prairies eyes flew open at a loud thud followed by an angry voice coming from the left side of her so called accommodation.

Scotts voice sounded infuriated as he shouted "let us out you fucking monster" he picked up another plant and flung it across to the glass."please i beg you I can't do this any longer" this time he sounded defeated and exhausted.

"Calm down Scott It's not like he's going to listen to you" Homers voice came from the right side of her cell.

She propped herself on her elbows to examine the scene next to her. Scott's cell was filled with broken pots and soil. This had not been the first time he had done this. For the past 3 weeks After his gassing he was always angry in the morning. They still didn't know what happened when they all went because they had forgotten. It was useless to try comfort him because everyone felt the same but they just didn't let it out so It wouldn't distress the others.

Hap was doing something, sounded like a toolbox being moved around with metal tools she heard a grunt and a hissed curse followed by a metal item clinking to the ground. "Shit...ugh".

"Hurt yourself boss?" Scotts sarcastic voice broke the silence that she was dreading.

Prairie stood and took her cardigan off and placed it on her bed. She made her way to the water stream by feeling the ground with her bare could feel Haps piercing gaze on her but ignored it as she washed her face followed by her arms.

"Stop staring you fucking pervert" again Scotts voice interrupted the silence."Just because she can't see you ogling at her it doesn't mean we can't"

Prairie was extremely uncomfortable at his words. Not only had he confirmed Haps piercing gaze but he put it in a context that was cringe worthy. He also mentioned her sight knowing she could see but Hap didn't know that which made her fear of him finding out even higher.

Suddenly she heard a lock click and Haps voice behind her "Come, let's go upstairs".

She stood without hesitation knowing she would have to do chores which involved either cleaning or cooking. Prairie had been doing chores ever since she had made him and the others sandwiches. Even though her attempted escape had put a stop to that for an entire month but after starting them again she could see why he needed her to clean. Exactly 3 weeks ago she had come upstairs for the first time with her sight back and was so utterly and entirely shocked by what she saw that she almost gave herself away. There had been so many dishes piled up on the counters which themselves were covered in filth that it took her 4 hours to clean the upper part of the kitchen followed by another 2 hours for the sweeping and dusting.

Haps hand covered her forearm as he guided her upstairs. Each step he took was followed by hers and finally they were in his kitchen.

"I got you an apron" he said hopeful of her approval.

"Oh, Thanks.."

He stepped closer and put the apron over her head then moved behind her and reached in closer to grab the straps on the sides and tied a bow knot. His hands lingered at her back. The moment was interrupted by Prairie moving away and asking for her chores.

"What will I be doing today?" She asking blushing furiously.

"Oh...umm..general cleaning around the kitchen and my bedroom" Hap was caught off guard by her sudden movements.

Prairie blushed even harder at the mention of his bedroom. And stood still until he reached for her hand and guided her to his bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Hap questioned her as he felt her stiffen as he opened the door to his bedroom.

"It's just that...i haven't cleaned here or even been here for that long of a time".

"Don't worry all you have to do is dust and vacuum then come back to the kitchen and do the same" Hap said assuringly.

As Prairie was vacuuming his bedroom, Hap was working in the other room. He decided to go check on her to see how she was doing. He stood in the doorway examining her hard work. When finally, she finished and turned around not expecting to see him, so she was a little startled.

"How did you know I was standing here?" Hap asked curiously.

"Umm…I…could feel your presence" She answered stuttering a little. Scared that she might have exposed herself.

"I thought you would like a little break, so I made some tea, come" Hap gently touched her forearm to guide her back to the kitchen.

Prairie's heart was beating like mad. But, slowed after his response, relieved that he didn't question her any further.

When they reached the kitchen, Hap guided her to sit on a chair near a table. Then, he took her hand and placed it to a warm mug followed by a plate with biscuits.

"We haven't had a normal sit-down tea and chat sort of thing before. So, I thought you might like some biscuits as well". Hap said cheerfully.

"That's because we aren't friends, I'm your prisoner and you're my captor" Prairie replied dully. She could feel the atmosphere in the room get dimmer. Feeling Hap's smile turn up-side down and when he looked away for a split second, she peeked and could see his jaw tighten.

"You know that I can't let you go, you're too special Prairie" he said with utter seriousness.

"Why, what's so special about me?" she asked accusingly.

Hap sighed loudly and took her arm forcefully "I think that's enough for today".

He led her downstairs and put her into the cell. "We can talk tomorrow, then". His harsh voice echoed behind her.

Prairie sat on her bed thinking about what just happened. Why is he treating her so much better than the others, is it because he thinks she is blind and has more trust over her or perhaps because she is the newest of the 4. (Renata hasn't arrived and won't). Her thoughts were interrupted by Homer.

"What happened? I haven't seen him look that pissed off before" Homer said with a hint of fear and a little cheerfulness from the fact that Hap for once didn't look pleased.

"What happened?" Scott's rhetorical question popped in and he scoffed "That sick fuck got denied and isn't very happy about it, telling from his expression"

"Prairie what did he do? What did you do?" Homer asked urgently.

"He wanted to sit down and have tea with me, as if I was his friend or something"

"He what? Wanted to have tea with his prisoner? Sure thing" Scott interrupted again.

"Shut up and let her speak, Scott" Rachel's feminine voice spoke as she scrambled to her feat to go near the edge of her glass cage and listen for Prairies further explanation.

"I told him were not friends and that I'm his prisoner. He replied saying he can't let me go because…I'm too special and for that I accusingly asked why, and he just forced me to come down here".

"Aww, big boss Hap has a tiny crush on his prisoner" Scott's increasingly annoying and sarcastic voice penetrated the glass walls like a bullet.

"Enough!" Homer snapped. "Enough is enough, for god's sake Scott keep your mouth shut! It's not helping".

Unknown to the others, Hap was upstairs watching and listening to their conversation. "Oh Prairie, why do you have to be like that". He thought about what to do to get her to soften.

The next morning Hap was early, arriving to her cell while everyone was still asleep. He just stood there looking at her calm sleeping form. Finally, he unlocked the door and lightly patted her arm to wake her up. As she awoke and opened her eyes, he thought that she had looked at him and recognised him, he thought they made eye contact. But that thought was absurd and it was denied when her eyes didn't follow to where he moved.

"Good morning" Hap said cheerfully.

"Why are you so early?" Prairie was startled to have been woken by him.

"You'll see, come, let's go" Hap answered.

He led her upstairs like always, it was becoming part of her routine. She wondered why she had been woken so early. She started to panic, what if he was going to do something to her, kill her?

"Are you alright? You seem terrified" Hap asked with true worry.

"I'm just sceptical of why you were so early" Prairie answered truthfully.

"It's nothing bad, do not worry" Hap chuckled slightly.

He was clearly amused by her fear. Which did calm her down a bit. She thought that surely if you're going to kill someone you wouldn't act like this.

"Here, sit" He led her to a chair in his bedroom.

When she obliged, he moved away then walked over to his wardrobe and picked up a large black case from atop it.

"When you arrived here, you had something that seemed very dear to your heart and well, I thought perhaps you would like it back" Hap said as he handed Prairie her long forgotten violin.

Prairie slightly gasped, shocked that he would give it back "Thank…you…I didn't think I would ever have it back". Her fingers brushed past his as she took back her most treasured item.

Hap was glad she liked the little surprise he had planned for her the evening before. He thought that maybe she could play it for him from time to time. He would also let her play it for the others when she is downstairs to simply entertain herself.

"Could you play it for me, now?" Hap asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Might need some practise, I haven't played in a while" She replied gladly. "What should I play?"

"The song when we first met, in the subway" He said slightly dully remembering her happiness that day, that he selfishly took away.

As Prairie started to play her violin, Hap closed his eyes and just listened, he forgot all his worries and things that have been troubling him. But as soon as her song started it had ended and he was back to reality.

"That was beautiful, truly, since you played that so well for me is there anything you would like? Maybe a brail book or new clothes…anything?"

"Anything?" Prairie asked with excitement.

"You know, anything that I can give you?"

Prairie sighed, knowing she can't ask to be freed from his captivity. "Since you woke me so early, I didn't get time to clean myself so could I take a bath?"

Hap was more that happy with her response, she didn't mention being freed which meant that he didn't have to suffer being accused of being her captor. "Is that it? I thought you would ask for more" at this point he was testing her.

"Well I'm not greedy" Prairie answered teasingly.

"Well ok I'll go fill the bathtub. Unfortunately, I don't take baths, so I don't have anything to put in. But, I do have some normal bodywash and shampoo you can use".


End file.
